


A Princess in a Peasant's Home

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Ryuji's Birthday 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Haru visits Ryuji’s house for the first time, and he is more than a little worried about what she’ll think of it.
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Ryuji's Birthday 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801777
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	A Princess in a Peasant's Home

Ryuji could barely conceal his anxiety as he helped Haru with tending the garden during lunch break. She had probably noticed it already, but instead of questioning him, simply waited patiently until he finally gathered the courage to speak.

“So, Haru…” he said. “I was thinkin’… You wanna go to my home after class?”

Haru stopped her work, looking at him with surprised eyes.

“I thought you’d never invite me,” she said.

Her response was so natural that Ryuji almost laughed in relief.

“I was afraid it’d sound weird,” he admitted.

“Oh…” Haru lowered her eyes, disappointed. “Does that mean I can’t misinterpret your intentions?”

Ryuji could do nothing but stare at her, who kept her sad face for a few more seconds before being taken by a wave of giggles.

“I’m just messing with you!” she said.

“Don’t play with stuff like this…”

“I’m sorry. But your reactions are so adorable.”

Ryuji didn’t answer, loyal to his annoyed act. Haru didn’t mind it, looking at him with a sweet smile on her face.

“I’m looking forward to it,” she said.

It was difficult to keep his act when she looked at him like that. Ryuji fought to hold back a smile, but soon lost the battle.

“There’s dirt on your cheek,” observed Haru.

“Ah… Here?”

Ryuji tried to clean his face, but Haru soon shook her head.

“You’re making it worse…” she said. “Leave it to me.”

She took out her gloves, then reached for her pocket, taking a small tissue from it. Carefully, she cleaned Ryuji’s cheek, then gave it a light kiss.

“Thanks for the help today,” she said.

“No need to thank me for that,” answered Ryuji. “It was fun.”

“I’m glad you think so.” She glanced at the small garden before them, showing a satisfied smile. “You’re turning out to be quite the gardener.”

“It’s no big deal.”

“Yes, it is.”

She leaned in his direction, kissing his lips, then reached for his hands, taking out his gloves. Ryuji knew it meant the bell was about to ring, but still hoped it would take just a little longer. To his frustration, however, it rang just a minute later.

“I’ll see you after class, then,” said Haru as they went their separate ways.

* * *

He only realized his mistake when they were already on the train to his house, when Haru casually commented that she rarely used the train, so she would probably get lost if Ryuji got too far from her.

_Of course, she didn’t use the train…_ She was like a real-life version of a fairy tale princess. It was easy to forget about how rich and refined Haru was after seeing her covered in dirt while tending to her garden, or wielding her axe in the Metaverse like it weighed nothing. But it didn’t change the fact that she was the heir to one of the biggest food chains of the country, and that, compared to her, Ryuji probably seemed like a clueless peasant.

But now it was too late to go back… What excuse he could even give, after making her go all that way in a crowded train? Still… What was she going to think of his tiny house? Compared to her mansion, it felt like a shoebox. He could probably build four or five houses of the same size on her _garden_ alone.

Ryuji suddenly felt sick. Haru must have noticed it on his face, and looked at him with some concern.

“Are you alright?”

_No, he wasn’t._

“Yeah!” Maybe his tone was too cheerful to sound sincere, so he covered it up with a brief cough before proceeding. “I’m just hungry.”

Now that he thought about it… What did Haru usually eat? He couldn’t possibly make the same things he did for himself and his mom, right? What if it made her sick? Damn, he should have thought about it before inviting her over…

Haru offered him a sweet smile.

“I’m getting a little hungry too,” she said. “You said you usually cook dinner at home, right?” Her smile widened. “May I look forward to a homemade dinner cooked by my boyfriend?”

_Shit,_ he was going to kill her… She would get food poisoning in his house and then it would be all over. She would never want to look at his peasant face again, and he would be so mortified that he would probably skip town on the same day.

“Y’know…” he hesitated. “We don’t need to eat somethin’ I cooked. We could just, I don’t know… Order somethin’?” He thought better. “No… Maybe it’d be better to eat out.”

“Oh…” Haru seemed disappointed by the suggestion. “Are you sure?”

Her face made Ryuji’s panic worsen.

“I mean…” he tried to save the situation. “You can choose the place. Anywhere you want.”

“If I can choose, then…” Haru pretended to consider it before showing a smile. “I choose your food.”

The answer made Ryuji’s stomach turn.

“Ah… sure,” he said.

“Is that a problem?”

“No… I just ain’t that good…” He lowered his voice, embarrassed. “I don’t know if you’d like my food.”

“Well, I can decide after I try it.”

She seemed excited about the idea, and Ryuji already felt guilty for her future, inevitable disappointment.

“If you’re sure about that,” he muttered.

“I am.”

“Okay.”

They disembarked a few minutes later, and Ryuji spent the entire way thinking about her reaction when they arrived at his house. When they got to it, part of him wanted to keep walking and pretend he didn’t live there. He took a deep breath, opening the door without looking at her face.

“So… It’s kinda, uh… small,” he said as soon as they stepped inside. “Well, hm… My bedroom is this way.”

Without giving her much time to look around, he pulled her by the hand to his bedroom, only to realize it was far from being the most pleasant room in the house.

“Here we are,” he said, taking a nervous look around. He lowered his gaze and voice, embarrassed. “It’s kinda lame, ain’t it…?”

Before she could answer, Ryuji opened the window, with the sad hope that it would make his room seem slightly bigger. As expected, it didn’t. Haru stood there, in silence, observing him with an expression he couldn’t read. It only made his anxiety even worse.

“Listen…” He forced a smile, gesturing as he spoke. “I know I said you should come here, but… If you wanna go somewhere else, that’s completely fine! There ain’t much to do here, anyway…”

Instead of answering, Haru made her way to Ryuji’s bed, sitting on it, tapping the mattress by her side.

“Ryuji…” she said in a patient tone. “Come here.”

Ryuji hesitated for a moment, then did as she said, sitting beside her. Haru placed a hand on his leg, looking him on the face.

“What’s the matter?” she asked.

He averted his gaze, feeling his stomach turn.

“Nothing,” he muttered.

“Don’t lie to me,” asked Haru. “You’ve been acting strange since we were on our way here.”

“Really…?”

She sighed, then reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers over her lap before speaking again.

“Did I do something that bothered you?” she asked.

“No!” answered Ryuji quickly. “‘Course you didn’t.”

Haru thought for a while.

“May I have a guess?” she asked. “You’re worried because I’m a rich girl, and you think I’ll look down on you and your house for that.”

Ryuji stared wide-eyed at her, who showed a small, slightly sad smile.

“I got that right, didn’t I?” she asked.

That made Ryuji feel much worse than before.

“Sorry…” he said. “I know you ain’t like that, but…”

He couldn’t find a way to explain it, but Haru simply shook her head.

“Listen…” she said. “I know my lifestyle is pretty… different from most girls my age. Sometimes I’m even embarrassed about it.”

“Why?”

“It’s like people are always looking at me like I’m out of this planet,” she explained. “I mean, you don’t see many girls being taken everywhere by their private drivers, or having security guards around them every time they step outside. I know I should be happy to have all these things, but they also made me feel so… isolated from everyone else.”

When she said it like that, Ryuji could see how those things—which so many people dreamed of—could also feel suffocating. He was so used to his freedom that it was hard to imagine a life like that.

“I can only imagine,” he said.

Haru nodded.

“I got some freedom after my father passed away,” she added in a low voice, “but it’s still difficult for me to make friends. The people who don’t walk away from me, usually expect something in return. I feel like the Phantom Thieves are the first real friends I’ve made.”

She made a pause, then leaned in his direction, resting her head on his shoulder.

“And you…” she said. “I can tell you fell for me for who I am, and not these things. This meant so much to me… I can’t even put it into words.” She squeezed his hand lightly. “So, please, don’t let it stay between us now.”

“I won’t.” Ryuji sighed, embarrassed by his previous actions. “Sorry… I was just worried that I’d disappoint you.”

“Why would you?”

“I don’t know…” He tried to think of an answer, without looking at her. “You’re just so good, y’know? You’re nice, an’ pretty, an’ strong, an’ everythin’ else. Sometimes I think it’ll take one stupid thing from me for you to realize you deserve somethin’ better.”

Haru moved away from him, looking at his face. Ryuji couldn’t meet her gaze, so Haru placed both hands on his cheeks, cupping his face.

“Ryuji, look at me,” she asked.

He did as she said, and Haru gently caressed his cheek before proceeding.

“You’re good too,” she said. “Better than you think you are, and definitely good enough for me.”

“You really think so?” asked Ryuji.

“I do,” she assured. “And I don’t want you to doubt it again. _Ever._ Understood?”

He nodded, and Haru smiled at him, leaning in his direction for a brief kiss.

“Now that we made this clear,” she said, “can you show me around properly?”

The request made Ryuji return the smile.

“Okay.”

* * *

Showing her around wasn’t nearly as scary as Ryuji initially thought, and when he started to make dinner, Haru insisted on helping him with at least cutting the vegetables. Part of Ryuji’s mind—which went too fast for his own good—imagined a life with the two of them being like that every day, and it was a pleasant thought. He wondered if Haru ever imagined those same things, but was too embarrassed to actually ask her. Noticing his gaze upon her, Haru looked at him, showing a sweet smile. She seemed happy with him, and, to Ryuji, that was all that mattered.

They were almost finished when the door opened, and his mother entered the house.

“I’m home, sweetheart,” she said.

“Welcome home, mom!” he answered. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

It didn’t take long for her gaze to fall upon Haru, and only then Ryuji realized he hadn’t introduced them yet.

“Ah, mom…” he said, placing an arm around Haru’s waist. “This is Haru, my girlfriend.”

Those words brightened his mother’s expression.

“Oh, nice to meet you!” she said with a wide smile. “Ryuji talks so much about you… I’m Aoi Sakamoto, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Haru Okumura.” She returned the smile. “Ryuji always talks about you too, I can tell he loves you very much.”

That brief exchange was enough to make Ryuji’s face and neck get slightly warm.

“C’mon, you two…” he protested.

But his mother seemed very pleased with the response, and not about to stop. She approached Ryuji, hugging his shoulders.

“He’s the sweetest boy you’ve ever seen, isn’t he?” she asked.

“Mom, stop…”

“Oh, certainly!” answered Haru. “But he gets embarrassed whenever I say it to him.”

Ryuji groaned, realizing that his torment wasn’t about to end anytime soon. His mother left to take a brief shower and change her clothes, and by the time she came back, dinner was ready. They ate together, and it didn’t take long for Aoi and Haru to get more familiar with each other, chatting and laughing, and making sure to embarrass Ryuji with their overflowing affection at every chance they got. It was good to see them getting along, but Ryuji still made sure to contain his smile and seem properly annoyed whenever they provoked him.

When evening came, Ryuji asked if Haru wanted him to call a taxi, but she decided to go back by train—a small way to enjoy her newly acquired freedom, as she said. He accompanied her to the train station, where they spent a few more minutes together before her train arrived.

“You won’t get lost, will you?” asked Ryuji.

“Don’t worry, I know the way back,” she said. “Besides, if I get lost, I’ll call you for help.”

She gave him a brief kiss before embarking, and they waved at each other as the train left. Ryuji made his way back home, finding his mother on the couch. He sat beside her.

“Your girlfriend is a sweetie,” she said. “Make sure to be nice to her.”

**“‘** Course I will,” answered Ryuji.

“That’s my boy.”

She pulled him closer, kissing the side of his head.

“Haru Okumura, right?” She thought for a moment. “Okumura… That’s a familiar name.”

“Yeah,” Ryuji shrugged. “She kinda owns the Big Bang Burger, and some other food places.”

“What?”

Aoi stared at him, seeming frozen in place. He knew he should probably have said that in a better way, but he didn’t really know how to.

“Ryu…” Aoi started to say. “Are you telling me that your girlfriend is… really rich?”

“Well, yeah.”

“And you brought her _here?”_

“Yeah.”

Her face lost its color, and she stared wide-eyed at the floor.

“Ah, shit…” she muttered, shaking her head. “What she must be thinking? If I knew, I could have at least decorated the house better, or bought something fancier for dinner… Was your bedroom clean, at least?”

Before he could hold it back, Ryuji was cackling. Aoi stared at him in disbelief.

“Why are you laughing?” she asked.

He just couldn’t help it… In the end, he was just like his mom, wasn’t he?

“Don’t worry,” said Ryuji. “Haru ain’t like that. I mean, she kinda looks like a princess, but she takes care of the garden at school, and kinda chops wood in her free time. Really, she can lift me in her arms without much effort.”

His mother blinked, as if unsure if that was a joke or not.

“I’m serious,” he added. “She did it before.”

Aoi needed a moment to absorb all that information.

“That sweet-looking girl… chops wood in her free time?”

“Yeah,” said Ryuji. “I was surprised to know too.”

She shook her head with her eyebrows raised.

“Well…” she finally said. “I guess I can count on her to keep my punk son in line, then.”

“Whaddya mean by that?”

His outraged tone made her laugh.

“But I’m still in shock,” she said. “How did you two get together?”

“I ain’t even sure myself,” admitted Ryuji. “I guess it just kinda… happened. When I realized, I was already helpin’ her with her garden whenever I could, and wantin’ to spend more time together… Then she said she felt the same, and…” He chuckled, surprised by how simple it sounded when he put it like that. “That’s it, I guess.”

Aoi observed him, her expression slowly relaxing into a smile.

“I suppose these things really are unpredictable,” she said. “Well, you two make a cute couple.”

“Right?”

She leaned in his direction, placing a loud kiss on his cheek.

“I’m so happy for you, sweetheart,” she said. “But, next time you bring her here, warn me beforehand. I’ll at least make a—”

“Mom…” Ryuji interrupted her.

“Alright, alright…” she sighed, defeated. “But I want your girlfriend to feel at home here.”

“I know.”

Aoi placed a hand on his head, playfully ruffling his hair.

“Look at my little boy, all grown up…” she said.

“Stop it, mom!”

But he already knew it was useless to protest. They spent a little longer together, then Ryuji went back to his bedroom, lying on the bed. He took his phone, sending Haru a brief message.

**Ryuji: My mom really liked you.**

**Ryuji: She said she wants to bake something for you next time you come.**

**Ryuji: Want anything in special?**

It didn’t take long for the answer to come.

_**Haru: Then, can we all bake something together?** _

**_Haru: That would make me happier than anything else._ **

Ryuji smiled at that request.

**Ryuji: Sure!**

**_Haru: I’ll think of something, then._ **

**_Haru: We can buy the ingredients after school._ **

**Ryuji: Sounds good.**

It took Haru a moment to send another message.

_**Haru: And, Ryuji…** _

**_Haru: Thank you for inviting me._ **

**_Haru: It has been a long time since I last felt like part of a family._ **

**_Haru: I don’t think you know how much it meant to me._ **

Ryuji reread those messages a few times, a bittersweet feeling taking his chest. Haru was always smiling, and being nothing but kind to her friends, so it was easy to forget how lonely she must have felt for such a long time.

**Ryuji: This is your family now.**

**Ryuji: You’re always welcome here.**

**_Haru: I hope you mean it, because I’ll keep it in mind._ **

**Ryuji: That’s the idea, silly.**

He smiled to himself. It didn’t take long for her to send another message.

_**Haru: Next time, I’m going to spend the night.** _

**Ryuji: But I only have one bed.**

**_Haru: I’m aware of that._ **

**_Haru: I’ll let you think of a solution yourself._ **

It took Ryuji a moment to understand what she was implying, and then he almost choked on air.

**Ryuji: Haru!**

But she simply sent him a heart and a ‘good night’ as a response. Ryuji let go of his phone, staring at the ceiling for a while, then rolled over the bed, burying his face on his pillow.

It probably wouldn’t be easy for him to fall asleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
